<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miracle by MistOfMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569040">Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight'>MistOfMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coma, M/M, breddy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unfortunate accident sends Eddy into a coma, Brett does not let go; hoping that he will be in his lover's embrace again. That he will listen to his lover's voice once more whispering the three magical words he has been yearning to hear for almost an year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This contains angst.</p>
<p>Crosspost from Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett managed to open the door, even with all the bags of groceries in his hand. He made his way inside, where Belle, Eddy's sister came and helped him out, and they maneuvered the groceries to the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>"Sorry, it took a little longer than I expected. The line at the cashier was never ending" Brett spoke in his apologetic tone while wiping the sweat off his forehead.</p>
<p>"It's alright. No worries." Belle replied. "I will head out now?" She asked and Brett just nodded.</p>
<p>They were at the front door when Brett broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Did you see any change?" He asked curiously. His eyes filled, glittering with nothing but hope.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Nothing since the past year Brett" The last words were merely a whisper,with a sad smile on Belle's face. The words tugged to Brett's heart-strings. <em>Keep it together Brett..</em>So, he put on his strong face and they exchanged a hug and Belle left.</p>
<p>Brett was left alone with the uncomfortable silence of the house.</p>
<p>He hastily put all the groceries away. Pushing into shelves. Making sure Eddy's favorite snacks, his favorite cookies and everything he liked was in stock. <em>He will look for them when he wakes up...</em></p>
<p>He finally made his way to their bedroom. Yes, <em>their </em>bedroom. Regardless of everything, it was <em>their</em> bedroom.</p>
<p>Brett entered the bedroom to see Eddy laying peacefully on the bed.</p>
<p>He made his way to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed some of Eddy's bangs off his forehead and caressed his cheek.</p>
<p>"Hi love, sorry it took a little longer. But I bet you had a good time with your sister? Was it nice to catch up? I have brought your snacks too. They are on the first shelf, where they used to be, alright?" He looked at him, <em>please respond Eddy.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No response</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart ached. But he had gotten used to it.</p>
<p>He got up and slumped into his designated chair next to Eddy's side of the bed, the same chair he had been sitting in since the past year.</p>
<p>It's almost been a year since Eddy's accident, which sent him into a coma. The doctors called it quits after two weeks, his family decided to let go. But how could Brett let it happen? It was his best friend, his soulmate, his partner they were talking about. <em>How could he let go? </em>So he didn't. He took matters into his own hands and basically turned their bedroom into a mini hospital ward on Eddy's side of the bed.</p>
<p>Eddy's side of the bed.. Which used to be a mess, his charger, his headphone all sprawled into the little table, their world tour photos placed on it. Everything was gone. Now, it was just medicines, in all colors arranged in an orderly manner.</p>
<p>He still remembers the countless times he had teased about it, calling it a jungle. He snickered at the memory, then looks back at Eddy.No there is no mess, there is no <em>Eddy</em>.</p>
<p>He was brought out of his thoughts, when his alarm went off. He shakes his head, to push the thoughts out and puts on his cheery face again.</p>
<p>He gets up and walks up to the sleeping figure on the bed.</p>
<p>"Let's give you a bath, alright love? I am gonna pick you up now, so arms up!" He tried to sound excited, he really did. But his throat tightened in the end by itself, he couldn't control it. <em>Please respond Eddy..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No response</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He undid the IV tube from his hands. He had become so proficient with such tasks, that Brett could have sworn that he would fare quite well as a nurse at this point.</p>
<p>He picks him up, and he thinks bitterly, <em>you were the one who promised to always pick me up! To always have your arms around me! To never let go!</em></p>
<p>He still remembers, when they hit two million subscribers and Brett was losing his sanity because of the Tchaikovsky drop, how Eddy basically snatched his violin out of his hand and had picked him up bridal style not letting go, no matter the amount of protests from the smaller boy.</p>
<p>He still remembers how he was maneuvered into their room, and plummeted onto the bed, his and Eddy's eyes locking in, the eyes that were full of life, which had nothing but pure and raw love. The same eyes that hadn't fluttered open in the past one year.</p>
<p>He remembers the cheeky laugh he got, the sweet voice he heard when he pouted.</p>
<p>How could he forget? It was the same sweet voice he was craving to hear for the past one year.</p>
<p>How could he forget, when the scene of Eddy's accident kept on playing every night and haunted him.</p>
<p>How could he forget, when every night he tried to undo it in his dreams, to stop himself from sending Eddy away.</p>
<p>How could be forget anything, when each night he woke in tears, choking on his own sobs, his body trembling, waiting for those familiar warm arms to wrap around him and pull him closer, for those hands to cup his face and place a soft kiss on his cheek, and to wipe the tear tracks away, for those warm eyes to look into his and ensure that it was okay, that he was okay. For him to breathe in the familiar scent. But the embrace never came, the tears never stopped, the eyes never locked onto his. No matter how much he wanted, hoped, needed, dreamed and begged for it.</p>
<p>Brett bit his cheek, trying to control and calm himself down. <em>For Eddy's sake</em>, he thinks.</p>
<p>He places the younger boy in the tub, and turns on the hot water tap.</p>
<p>"Tell me if it's too hot, okay?" he says, searching for a nod. <em>Please respond Eddy.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But as usual, no response.</em>
</p>
<p>After the bath, Brett wrapped Eddy in the softest towel they owned. Eddy always wanted soft towels.</p>
<p>He dries him off, and takes a look at Eddy's side of the closet. Nothing but pure white shirts, and grey sweatpants, the ones which had been his normal uniform for the past one year. All of his colourful clothes pushed in the back of the closet, out of sight, just like his violin.</p>
<p>He dressed Eddy, and finally places him on the bed. Slightly combing his hair.</p>
<p>"There.." He smiles softly " Now you look slightly presentable. I am sorry, but you are the fashion master, not me. So bear with me." He snickers, and then his eyes lock onto Eddy. <em>Please respond Eddy.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No Response</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to get into the bed, but can't, he has placed Eddy a little too much towards the center.</p>
<p>"Scoot over you weirdo, since when did you start taking so much space? Move over." He snickered, poking Eddy's limp body by the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No Response</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine" Brett huffed," I will do it myself" He mumbled in a strained voice, as tears pressed.</p>
<p>He shifted Eddy slightly, laying down next to him, leaning to his side, caressing the younger's cheek.</p>
<p>"It's so funny, you look like you are peacefully sleeping.." he croaked, lost in his lover's beauty, the rosy pink blush due to the bath, those plump lips, he looked so <em>alive.</em> Brett's heart ached.</p>
<p>"Eddy..." his voice trailed off, as the first row of tears finally found freedom.</p>
<p>"Everybody has lost hope, they think that I should let you go." he hiccuped, "They want me to pull the plug, b-but how can I? " he cuts off, hastily wiping away the single tear that had fallen on Eddy's face.. He rests his head on Eddy's chest.</p>
<p>"H-how can I let you go when I can hear your heart beating"he hiccups. "How can I-I let go when I can feel the rise and fall of your chest..." He sobs, shutting his eyes close "H-how can I let go knowing that I love you and promised to stay and look after you under all circumstances."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No Response</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room filled with nothing but the hiccups, sniffs and the heart wrenching sobs from the older boy.</p>
<p>"I am s-so sorry Eddy! I should have not let you go out of the house! I--I should have not let you go! I really miss you! A-and I don't know how much longer I can hold up to this Eddy, I am losing all my h--hope. So please come back to me Eddy, come back to me..." he hiccups "Come back to me because I love you... And I know you do too and you would say those words back to me.... So it back to me Eddy, SAY IT BACK TO ME!" He nearly shouts as if trying to knock some sense into the man beside him.</p>
<p>"Say it back to me Eddy.. p--please.." His voice trailed off, as he poured his year long pain and shouted his feelings for the man in question. Images of him and Eddy laughing, holding hands, and madly in love hitting him in waves.</p>
<p>Brett was shaking, and so lost in his thoughts and emotions that we didn't feel a warm hand clasp onto his on top of Eddy's chest. Slightly tugging.</p>
<p>He didn't feel the man beneath him flutter open his eyes, and blink a few times to get used to the light.</p>
<p>He didn't feel another warm arm snake under his waist to engulf him.</p>
<p>What he felt though, was a soft hand cupping his face. Calloused fingers brushing away the tear tracks.</p>
<p>It felt like a dream, and Brett didn't want to open his eyes, he wanted this dream to continue, for him to feel the familiar warmth for just a little longer, for him to feel safe and secure in those arms, just for a little longer. He feared that if he opened his eyes, it would go away and he didn't want it too.</p>
<p>Then, he felt a soft kiss pressed onto his head. This was not a dream, this was <em>real.</em></p>
<p>Brett hesitantly opened his eyes, just to see two huge feline eyes locked onto his. Looking at him the same way they did an year ago. </p>
<p>
  <em>Was this a dream? Even if it was, why did it feel so real? Why did it feel so true?</em>
</p>
<p>"E-Eddy?" he finally managed to blurt out the name.</p>
<p>Then, the endearment he was craving for finally rang through the room.</p>
<p>"Hi love," Eddy replied. The cheeky smile, the smile he had been dying to see for the past year came and Brett couldn't believe his eyes.</p>
<p>He brought his hand to Eddy's face cupping it, Eddy's hand clasping his and intertwining their fingers, he felt the warmth. This was <em>real. This was Eddy.</em></p>
<p><em>"</em>It's you.. You are back!" he whispered in between sobs.</p>
<p>Brett pulled into a tight hug. Burying himself into Eddy's chest, crying softly, his soft sniffles brimmed with love and Eddy didn't let go, he pulled him closer.</p>
<p>"If I were to guess, you never let me go" Eddy replied softly placing a kiss into Brett's head.</p>
<p>Brett chuckled and closed his eyes, taking in the moment. This was bliss. He let himself get engulfed in the embrace, an embrace he had lost all hope of getting, taking in every moment that he could, holding onto Eddy for dear life.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes and locks them with the others.</p>
<p>"I promised I would never" His eyes filled with love, joy and happiness.</p>
<p>
  <em>And something else.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope</em>
</p>
<p>The flowers of hope that were beginning to wilt inside of Brett, bloomed again, brimming with hope. Hope that Eddy will never leave him again, that he will have this embrace for years to come. Hope that love is powerful. Hope that <em>miracles</em> exist. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>